Not A Bad Thing
by reijiyamato
Summary: In which Sena and Monta noticed that they weren't acting exactly like normal bestfriends since high school and they're both okay with it. Post series. Monta x Fem!Sena. Light fluff.


**A/N: *IMPORTANT* **Just thought I'd point out some things before you start reading! Set post series, meaning Monta and Sena are already in college, but in this fanfic, Monta was invited to undergo American football training in America for a month, just like Sena did in the final chapter of the manga. And lastly, Marco has been courting Sena since she turned 18 but as we all know Sena, she is slow when it comes to romance so she lets Marco court her although she is still unsure with her feelings towards him (like will she reciprocate the same feelings or not?).

Pairing: Monta x Fem!Sena, slight Marco x Fem!Sena at the beginning.

Genre: Friendship, Romance/Fluff, and attempted Comedy

Story title from song 'Not A Bad Thing' by Justin Timberlake.

Just an attempt to writing Monta x Fem!Sena fluff. (Please be gentle!)

**DISCLAIMER: **Copyright belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata respectively. I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

June 21st

Marco's hotel room

6:00 PM

Marco plopped down on the side of his bed as he watched the petite girl write a letter on his desk on the corner of his room.

"When are you going to tell me who's this 'special person' you're writing letters to?" Marco asked, smiling lightly with his hand under his chin.

"It's Monta," Sena replied.

Marco raised his eyebrows questioningly, surprised of the unexpected answer. "Monta? … Oh, Deimon's ex-wide receiver?"*

She nodded. "He's in America right now," Sena said with a faint smile.

"Hmm." Marco hummed. _'So he's the person I've been jealous of for months?'_ Marco thought silently.

He didn't take it seriously since he wasn't Sena's boyfriend … yet. Besides, Monta and her were only best friends, right?

* * *

Six months later

Narita Airport, Japan

3:59 PM

"Excuse me, do you know the way to the arrivals area?" Sena asked the security guard.

"Ah, just take a left in that hallway." The security guard said while gesturing his arm to the certain hallway, smiling at the young girl before him.

"Thank you," Sena bowed politely and strode to the arrivals area.

Sena checked her digital wristwatch displaying '4:08 PM'. She sat on a nearby bench waiting for him to arrive. She read from his previous letter that his arrival time would be at 4:10 PM. She silently watched the other passengers of different airlines being hugged and welcomed by friends and families with glee.

Ten minutes later…

_'What's taking him so long…?'_ Sena thought as she folded her arms across her chest and adjusted her scarf as it was getting chilly. She noticed a monitor displaying numerous flight schedules to her left. Her eyes widened as she saw Monta's flight number with the word 'DELAYED' after it.

Looking away, she sighed and patiently waited.

* * *

It was almost 4:30 in the afternoon when the plane had arrived.

Carefully eyeing every single passenger, she saw a guy wearing a forest green trench coat, casual winter boots and a gray beanie on top his head. And was that a white bandage on his nose…?

_Monta._

She can never mistake another person that wears a white bandage placed on the bridge of his own nose aside from Monta.

She grinned as she ran towards him in full speed; excitement and warmth spreading inside her chest.

He was about to look for her in the waiting area when a person wrapped his/her arms around his body and tackled him. Hard.

"Mukyaaa!" Monta yells as he almost fell but thankfully he regained balance in a short time.

At the back of his mind, he silently thanked himself that it was a good thing he attended American football training in America.

Sena removed her head from his chest and greeted her best friend with her famous megawatt smile that made numerous of her past rivals swoon.

"Sena!?" Monta says loudly out of shock.

She chuckled at his reaction and hugged him much tighter (if it was possible). Shocked expression gone, he smiled at the girl shorter than him and hugged her back.

"Tadaima," he spoke after a few seconds passed.

"Okaeri," she replied, voice muffled caused by his trench coat.

* * *

"So, how is everyone?" Monta asked as he told the taxi driver the location where they wanted to be dropped off.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking questions first?" Sena chuckled but answered his question nonetheless, "The same, I guess. Not much really happened after you flew to America…" she said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Eeh, is that so…" he said with a bored look. "Oh yeah, what about you and Marco-san? Are you two together yet?" Monta added with a smug look, playfully elbowing Sena's side.

"N-no we're not! He's still courting me…" Sena looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"…you're kidding me, right?" he said, smiling nervously.

"No, I'm not," she faced him with a slight pout, her blush slowly vanishing.

Monta sat back with confusion written on his face, unable to believe what his best friend had just said. He knows that Marco-san has been courting her from the letters she had sent him but he didn't expect that it would take this long for him to gain Sena's love and trust. Well, particularly because Marco-san gave off the impression of every girl's 'dream guy' so he thought it would be easy for him to win Sena's heart.

Sena decided to break the short silence, not changing the topic. "Besides… I'm a little irritated with him lately," she said as she looked down her lap.

"Why?" Monta replied.

"Because he easily gets jealous over little matters," Sena said as she made an angry (yet adorable) face.

"Such as?" he said, wanting her to continue.

"Getting jealous over our relationship,"

Monta sweatdropped. "What?" he replied with his voice raised a little, not fully understanding what she meant about 'their relationship'. He tried to guess. "…is this because of the letters?"

She nodded. "And probably because I talk about you most of the time… I even cancelled our date today because of your arrival," she answered sheepishly.

Oh.

"Sena..." he began, while choosing his words carefully, "I think any guy would be jealous if the girl they liked talked about another guy in front of him," he added while scratching the back of his head.

"But why?" she said, "He knows we're just friends," a confused look on her face as to why her best friend did not agree with her reasoning.

Their conversation was cut short as the taxi stopped in front of the sushi place, the place where they asked to be dropped off.

Monta paid the taxi driver (although Sena insisted that she'll be paying the taxi driver instead) and bid him to drive back safely.

* * *

"Hey, you haven't told me about how your journey in America went," Sena said as she kicked snow on the pavement.

"Probably just like the same as yours went. Met a lot of strong players, made friends with a few of them, trained, trained, lots of training." replied Monta with a bored look.

"Ah, you did get taller, though!" Sena said as she stood tip-toed, measuring his height.

"I did?" he looked away for a second, measuring himself and then he thought of something, "Nah… maybe you just got smaller," he said with a smirk.

"I-I did not!" she replied as she crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

"Yes, you did. Last time I checked you were— Mukyaaa!"

Monta visibly slouched and clutched his stomach in pain as he was jabbed by his female best friend in order for him to stop teasing her.

"I get it, I'll stop…" he replied weakly. Sena grinned victoriously as she automatically won the argument, much to his annoyance.

They continued walking through the street, enjoying the silence and comfort with snowflakes falling above their heads.

"Did you find a girl to replace Mamori-nee-chan in the 'States?" she asked jokingly, in attempt to continue the light conversation.

Monta smirked. "Yeah,"

Sena blinked. "You did?"

"Of course," crossing his arms in front his chest, he added, "She even surpassed Mamori-san's beauty." He said, looking smug.

Silence.

She punched him lightly on the shoulder, "I'm not buying it,"

"What? You don't believe your best friend having his first girlfriend in the 'States?" Monta said, pretending to look hurt by his best friend's judgment.

Sena chuckled and soon they were both laughing loudly while walking down the street. Monta wiped the tears of happiness that came out of his eyes while sighing out of relief.

"Eh? When did it become so cold?" he said while he shivered briefly.

"It's because you forgot to wear a scarf, dummy," she replied, smiling as she began to untangle half of scarf from her neck and began to wrap half of it to Monta's.

"O-oi. It's fine, you don't have t-"

"It's fine to me, also," she sternly replied. "C'mon, I'm not going to share you my scarf the next time you don't bring one you know," she added as Monta looked at her with confusion.

"…Fine." He replied dejectedly as he came to the conclusion that arguing with her would just be pointless.

_'Tch. Girls…'_

"And hey, that's the second time today that you cut me off you know," he added as he gave her an annoyed look.

She giggled. "Sorry,"

* * *

"Oi Sena… you _are_ aware that we kinda look like a couple while sharing this scarf, right?" he said while rubbing his pointer finger sideways on the skin under his nose.

Sena looked taken aback. "W-we do?"

"Yeah… you don't come across two persons sharing one scarf that aren't couples, do you?"

'He's right…' Sena looked down at her shoes as she thought of something to reply back.

"…Eh, but who cares? We can do anything we want; they don't have the right to tell us what to do, right?" he answered back hastily, knowing that the topic made Sena uncomfortable.

Sena blinked at him and nodded, "Mhmm."

"It's probably why we both won't be engaging into a relationship with someone anytime soon," she said, chuckling.

"Aa, you're right."

- END –

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh, it's finally done! My first fanfic ( ; A;) It took me three days all in all to write and type it on Word. I'm not quite confident about the ending, though. /sweatdrops. I'm upset about how there are only few fanfics involving Monta so I thought I'd contribute one.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
